


Caffeinated

by memeyaasam (blossomingpeach)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingpeach/pseuds/memeyaasam
Summary: Akaashi Keiji remembered all the different coffee flavors and forgot how it would taste like without Miya Osamu's company or just a tender first kiss under a Sakura tree, tasting each other like how they would define their coffee.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering for Osaaka Week Day 1: Firsts
> 
> [or how I wrote this one shot while listening to Frank Ocean’s Thinkin Bout You, like whenever I decide to write, I have to be hearing it]

Coffee is a warm hug, Akaashi Keiji’s only companion for nights he had to stay up.

He was barely eight years old when the smell of a freshly brewed coffee tickled a curiosity. The aroma made him think of cocoa and toasted nuts. It was his dad's favorite roast from a regular coffee shop. He took a sip, and it tasted like a disappointment. "It's bitter," he spat, and his parents laughed.

“Of course, it is, it’s coffee,” his mom giggled.

His eight-year-old self did not know any better, and his mom was wrong. It isn't bitter because it's coffee. It was bitter because it was a stale coffee.

Coffee is comfort. It is a warm hug. It is his only companion together with his thoughts.

During finals week, he was 14 when he got hooked on coffee, not even a COFFEE coffee. It was an instant 3-in-1. He was able to study till 3 am, aced all his tests, and got himself a scholarship in Fukurodani. Coffee is equaled to doing well. His mind was conditioned to think that once he gets caffeinated, he would be at his best. Not until during the Spring High Tournament in his second year of high school. He had an Americano with three espresso shots because he figured it is day three hell, so might as well.

Coffee made him so wired that he started to break down in the middle of a match against Mujinazaka High. He was subbed out, though he picked himself up, he let his thoughts overpower him. He was still subbed out.

Coffee is a blessing and a curse. For Akaashi, it is more of a gift, for it is still a warm hug and a companion. Too much of it is dangerous, and he knows that.

During his university days, the Arts and Sciences building has a coffee shop, which his university takes pride in. He read it on their uni's online bulletin how they push for sustainable and ethical coffee practices. They even had a club for it—he joined because every Friday, they do coffee tastings.

That was when he got hooked on coffee. It is still a warm hug, it is still a companion, but he learned more.

* * *

  
He and Kuroo went to the same university, and the latter majored in Sports Science. In contrast, he majored in Literature, so this specific coffee shop became their spot whenever they accidentally meet in the hallways. With Kuroo, comes Kenma who was then still building up subscribers, and with Keiji comes Bokuto Kotaru, the hottest and most talked-about VLeague player.

"Have you watched Bokuto's games?!" Kuroo asked. If Akaashi is honest, he does not watch his former teammate's game. He avoided anything about Bokuto like the plague.

"No. I don't have time." Akaashi lied, but he knows Kuroo Tetsuro does not buy it simply because he is a pain in the ass even off the court. He can make time if he wants too.

Akaashi took a slurp of the coffee he ordered, as Kuroo watches him, reading him, cat-eyed and with the smile so like the Cheshire cat. Akaashi ignored and located the taste in his palate.

Autumn Blend has warm spices and notes of dark chocolate.

Akaashi mentally noted he noticed that Kuroo has been smelling the cup of the freshly brewed coffee, "this blend is a good one..." he quipped.

“But it’s bitter, isn’t it?!” smirked Kuroo while staring at him as if squeezing him.

Akaashi lightly jolted; he thinks it could be just about the coffee but probably about Bokuto. Kuroo has always been annoying ever since.

“It isn’t. But there’s the dark chocolate note.”

Kuroo chuckled. He must know something. He probably knows how he was in love with Bokuto. The other man knows how he is still so in love with the lively ace.

"Ohhh..." Kuroo took a sip, "hmmm. This one is so bold," he added.

It is the perfect blend for autumn; it has dark chocolate notes and subtle spices. It is easy to get into, and it could be a favorite. The flavors of cocoa and spices are enveloped in herbal notes of sage and thyme.

Akaashi Keiji cannot deny it; all these rich coffee flavors only reminded him of Bokuto Kotarou. He may have been using coffee to cope and deal with this unrequited love. Until now, he still cannot understand how Bokuto works, but for sure, he knows that like the Autumn Blend—Bokuto is indulgent and full-bodied, wrapped in greatness and passion for volleyball, and he's everyone's favorite.

He is Akaashi's favorite person. If Bokuto is a coffee blend, he'd be Akaashi's favorite. Akaashi would take time to smell, taste, and describe him. Even after Bokuto's cadence, he would still take a big gulp and define like the ace was freshly brewed.

Kuroo took off because he still has a class but thanked Keiji for the company.

"You worry too much, but it's you, so..." Kuroo said before he took his leave. Akaashi was right. It isn't really about coffee. Alone, with a cup of a warm hug—he grabbed a book as he waits for his next class, pretending what Kuroo said did not affect him.

**< Akaaaaashiii, how are you?>**

It has been almost a year since he had real contact with Bokuto. He tried his best to avoid anything about him. Aside from greetings for certain occasions, there was nothing. The player was too busy too, and there is that.

**< I’m doing well, Bokuto-san. How are you?> **

It took him 4 hours to reply. After his 7:30 pm class, he saw the text—thought about what to respond while walking to his dorm. Going through their message thread, the last message was from Bokuto, telling him good luck, and it was eight months ago. Akaashi did not even reply a "thank you."

While waiting for a reply, Akaashi brewed coffee to keep him up to finish a paper. He can't seem to focus because he was waiting. He always waited for Bokuto. He waited for Bokuto to be okay, so he could see him in his top form—waited for him to say something stupid to call him out. Akaashi only stayed for Bokuto for years. That is all he has been doing.

Akaashi leaned back on his working chair to take a deep breath to gather his thoughts so that he could focus on his homework. There was no reply, and his coffee has gone stale. That was when he stopped waiting.

* * *

Udai Tenma once said that Akaashi has coffee instead of blood, in which he replied, "Sorry. That's scientifically impossible."

“I know you would say that!” Tenma laughed at him. “By the way, have you contacted Bokuto-san for that quick interview?”

"He said he's okay with it!" Akaashi smiled through his coffee. It was a hot coffee, but he did not get burnt. The days of waiting to be rewarded were long gone. Akaashi has moved on.

That was a breakthrough.

Fukurodani's Volleyball team had a reunion not long ago, and Akaashi was surprised how they were all different and the same. Bokuto is still lively and loud, but Akaashi was not in-love anymore.

Akaashi chose to stop pining, and it was not as easy as selecting the right pastry to pair for each type of coffee. It was not an overnight success. The novelty of love is not as short as the freshness of the coffee. Falling out of love is as gradual as staying in love, but it is not as noticeable. You would later find out that the sparkles have dulled out if it wasn't on purpose; that's emptiness but falling out of love is a success if it was a personal decision.

Another thing that was not as easy as choosing the pastry to pair—is to pair up with a human being. When Akaashi chose himself, he wanted to choose people for him. He started going out, as in dates, specifically coffee dates.

Coffee is a warm hug, a companion, and a judge of a character.

Akaashi's is already a seasoned coffee-drinker. He can locate and tell anyone the body and the acidity of a cup of coffee. His tongue is already built for coffee tastings. But his tongue is not made for a lousy date with no manners. One of his senpais set him up with a guy who found him cute.

“Cute?” Akaashi questioned when his senpai was telling him about this boy. He already judged the said guy for the lack of vocabulary. They met at a hole in the wall coffee shop, two blocks away from the university.

The first thing the Keiji noticed was the "Gucci" shirt. The brand name called him broke. The man has brown curly hair, doe-eyed with long eyelashes, and thin lips. Handsome but not the superior type.

It was pleasant and awkward because Akaashi is not the type to start a conversation.

Akaashi asked the waitress, “What is your special brew of the day?!” The waitress informed him that the blend was from El Salvador. He always loved all the blends from Latin America.

His date, which goes by "Akihiro," asked him if he goes here often.

“No. but it’s always nice to know their featured brews,” he smiled.

“Oh. Coffee snobs are usually bad in sex,” Akihiro wiggled his eyebrows. God knows it does not work like that.

"Excuse me?!" Should he laugh? He wonders. Akaashi isn't a coffee snob. He enjoys fast food or in-cans. The guy did not answer back but continued with the basic getting-to-know questions. He is trying his best not to react as blunt as usual.

The aroma of the featured brew was terrific. What is not amazing was his date. He knows it was freshly brewed as pour-over, the hints of flowers and berries tickled his nose.

Akihiro watches him as he gets lost in the aroma of the blend, the guy snickered. "You're cute."

Akaashi cringed. He is 6ft. Tall, there is no way he can be cute; also, the guy is shorter than him. The guy was boring after he proudly declared he had not finished a book, and that irked Keiji, but it's not like it's his first time meeting a man who hasn't enjoyed a book.

“No wonder.” Akaashi muses, no wonder he can only call him cute.

The coffee would have been great, but he realized that a great company makes it a hundred times better, like any other meals in this world.

Akaashi Keiji is a coffee lover, he cannot seem to function without a cup of coffee, and he enjoys it as brewed, may it be hot or cold. It helps him to be task-focused. But after a while, even with the knowledge of how to properly taste coffee, he can only define it as bitter or bland. It upsets him because he loves coffee, and it reminded him of how he cannot understand Bokuto.

Akaashi needs to find his perfect person to share his coffee with. A person who would give flavor to his bland and monotonous life. Someone who would give his mornings a sweet aroma, someone who would let his afternoon burst with brightness, and someone who will embrace him at night to provide him with an indulgent after taste.

Someone who would redefine coffee for Akaashi Keiji. Someone who would bring back the flavor in his life.

* * *

Akaashi first tasted Onigiri Miya when he went to Kobe for work. That's the taste he could never forget, and it ruined other Onigiris for him.

_. Bokuto mentioned in one of his texts how their junior improved so much._

_**< OUR HINATA GREW UP AKAASSHII!>**_

Being able to watch Bokuto is one thing. Seeing Hinata's growth is the bonus, but he is too excited to taste Onigiri Miya if he is honest.

**< Bokuto-san, Hinata is not ours>**

It was a public knowledge that wherever MSBY plays, you will always see an Onigiri Miya stand. It is an MSBY exclusive because Miya Osamu owns it. That alone made Akaashi excited. He has been craving for it ever since he had a bite in Kobe.

When he entered Onigiri Miya in Kobe, it was a late winter afternoon, and the temperature was below 5°. A short, long-haired young lady wearing the all-black uniform welcomed him.

The store's interior was all wood, it screams traditional Japanese, and although he does not know Osamu Miya that much, somehow the place was very Osamu. It has a homey feel, peaceful and serene. The place smells so good it made Akaashi stomach grumble. He got time, so he ordered the umeboshi, salmon, tuna-mayo, and an iced-tea. He chose the four-seater booth that faces a flat-screen tv, that's of-course playing an MSBY match. Volleyball still has a special place in his heart, so he watched while eating. Although he was alone, he wasn't lonely. It was such a hearty meal, considering how it is one of the simplest Japanese foods.

Akaashi read it somewhere that the people who give you their food give you their heart. How fantastic of Miya Osamu to call this as Onigiri Miya, to tell people that it is personal. That it is Osamu, giving people a part of him—his heart.

Akaashi did not see Osamu, but he thanked him for the meal.

**< Bokuto-san, can you please tell Atsumu-san to thank his brother for Onigiri Miya> **

For once, it wasn’t coffee that kept him company.

**< Akaashi, Tsumtsum said, you should be thanking his brother personally.>**

* * *

Sendai offered him familiar faces. It is the hometown of Karasuno, after all. Akaashi rushed to where Onigiri Miya was because they sell out fast. He let Udai Tenma look for their seat while he gets onigiri.

One of the familiar faces he did not expect to see was Miya Osamu.

_Myaasam_

The black cap and the black shirt looked good on him, Keiji thinks—it is rude to stare, but he cannot help it when Osamu Miya is built to be stared at. He always knew how gorgeous Osamu in high school, especially when the guy is playing.

Akaashi wanted to say his belated thanks for Onigiri Miya, but he's sure people tell Osamu that.

_**”Onigiri Miya’s rice balls are very good. Do you still not have a Tokyo branch?”** _

That sounded like a great thank you enough. If Akaashi can only go to MSBY's games to have it, he would, but he's too busy.

 _ **”Thank you. But not yet, we’re still thinking about it.”**_ Osamu replied, and before Akaashi tells him about how he enjoyed the onigiris in the Kobe branch, the whistle for the start of the game was heard.

Miya Atsumu was the first server; Akaashi looks at the current rotation and how the whole court looks like. He remembers Atsumu’s nasty serves while he watches the setter's pre-service routine.

 _“That was a powerful start,”_ he thought. It was out, giving the first point to the Adlers.

 _ **“Lame. Tried way too hard to look fancy at the start.”**_ Osamu quipped, which made him giggle, he thought it was cool, but the twin brother probably knows better.

Akaashi saw Atsumu glaring to their direction, and that weirded him out.

_**”Could he hear us? No. He couldn’t not in all this noise. Twin telepathy then? Frightening.”** _

Akaashi stayed by the stands, and there he witnessed, once again, after a long, the infamous freak quick. It screamed, "WELCOME HOME HINATA SHOYOU!"

It will never fail to blow anyone over _ **, ”Pure fear. Their first strike is always lethal.”**_ Akaashi can’t help but exclaim _ **.**_

 _ **”Hah?! The heck was that?!”**_ Even Osamu was left in awe.

Now Akaashi understands what Bokuto was saying. From what he remembers, this version with Miya Atsumu seemed faster, and Hinata jumps higher. This is gonna be the match of the year, two teams filled with people who love volleyball with all their hearts, everyone is on for a show.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he checked it was a text from Udai, asking where he is. Akaashi forgot because somehow, standing near Osamu is comfortable.

”I should probably go, it was nice seeing you here.” Akaashi smiled at Osamu.

”Nice to see ya too,” Osamu smiled back, and it was mere seconds till Akaashi bowed and took his exit. Unbelievable of him to stare back. To borrow Osamu's words earlier, "the heck was that?!"

This match's tension is on max, and the sexual tension between Akaashi Keiji, aged 22, and Miya Osamu, aged 23, comes a close second.

Akaashi felt it. The onigiris were just as good as he remembers, and now that he can genuinely thank Osamu for giving him a piece of him, he wanted more.

**If you eat just one bite of something when you’re really hungry, it only makes you hungrier.**

MSBY grabbed the victory over the Adlers, but before the after-party, Akaashi must fulfill what he came for, and that is work. Udai Tenma wanted to head back to Tokyo to finish and start to outline ideas that came through him while watching an aggressively passionate match.

Bokuto was kind enough to accommodate them for an interview after an intense game. Akaashi knows how Bokuto would head straight to eat every after a match.

"Akaashi, you'll come with us to the after-party! Eh?!"

” If it’s alright.” He did not want to impose. He can go back to his hotel room and eat the remaining onigiri or order food service.

"Of course, it is! SamuSamu will come too!"Bokuto grinned at him.

So, Miya Osamu will come too, exciting turn of events, but Akaashi Keiji is not in a place to complain.

Akaashi wanted to be surprised, but this is Sendai, the members of Karasuno occupied half of the Yakiniku restaurant, while the other half were MSBY and Osamu. He arrived with Bokuto, who was frequently stopped in the streets for an autograph.

“AKAASHI-San!!!!” Akaashi turned to look at the direction of the lively voice that he will never forget. Hinata is just full of energy even after an exhilarating much.

“Hinata-senshu!” He smiled and waved back.

Everybody was just loud; Tsukki gave him a nod while looking so done with the party. It's too loud for the guy. You have Karasuno and MSBY in one restaurant, celebrating a victory and reunion. Even Kageyama, who's part of the team who took a loss, is with them.

He should feel out of place, but he did not. In one way or another, all of them in this restaurant are connected.

“Akaashi, come here!!!” called Bokuto from the table he was sitting. He bowed to everyone in the table. He sat at the end of it like some head of the family, which means he oversees grilling, he doesn't mind. Their table includes him, Bokuto on his left, with Osamu, then Atsumu, and right across of him, at the other end was Sakusa.

Akaashi settled his bag and excused himself, “I need to wash my hands,” he informed the questioning looks.

"How come, Osamu-Kun and Akaashi-san know the basics, while you two—"

He left to wash his hands before Sakusa can even finish, or before Atsumu and Bokuto even retaliate. He can hear Hinata and Kageyama's voices up to the designated handwashing area. This kind of noise is what Akaashi enjoys, even though he very much prefers peace. The noise enveloped him in warmth, and with that, he knows he will be enjoying his meal. He came back to a table full of beef, A5 wagyu beef, Osamu taking the tongs to grill for them, and Atsumu commented, "I miss the Kobe beef, don't ya 'Samu."

“Oh, I haven’t tried the Kobe beef!” Akaashi shared although he was in Kobe just months ago.

“HUH?!” Osamu was surprised and looked more offended, “Ya haven’t been to Kobe?!”

"I was there in February, but I went there for your Onigiri." Akaashi sufficed, while grabbing the other tong, looks like the three players are too tired even to grill.

"That's true 'SamuSamu. People go to Kobe for the Onigiri Miya main branch now!" Bokuto said while munching on some edamame.

"Keiji-Kun, did ya want some beer?" Atsumu was the closest to the server, who got all their drink orders when he washed his hands. He nodded and said his thanks to Miya Atsumu.

"I CAN OUTDRINK EVERYONE HERE!" screamed Hinata, which earned him lots of protests from Karasuno and MSBY senpais.

Akaashi looked at the restaurant's Karasuno side, and it seems like they're all having a drink fest and the best time. The scent of a luxurious beef touched his nose and made his mouth water. Indeed, meat is god.

“I still can’t believe ya haven’t tried Kobe beef!” Osamu expressed while carefully watching the meat they are both grilling, flipping it occasionally.

"I heard it melts in your mouth," Akaashi shared. The marbling on the meat looks gorgeous, and the cuts on Osamu's arms—okay, task focus. Akaashi is looking at the meat, the A5 one—dishonor on your cow, Keiji.

"This one right here isn't bad—but not as good as the ones back home!" Osamu smiled at him, and Akaashi just took his time looking at the man who just made grilling Wagyu beef sexier. Black haired Miya Osamu looks straight out of a manhwa.

“Here!” Osamu puts two perfectly cooked beef on Akaashi’s plate, “Thanks.”

Akaashi saw Atsumu's eyes squinting towards Osamu, "Samu, yer annoying..." because the said guy gave his twin a charred beef.

“Then grill yer own beef,” Osamu yelled back.

Akaashi took a bite of the beef Osamu gave him. It is juicy and tender. He softly moaned as he chews. If this is an episode of Food Wars, Akaashi would have been dramatically getting stripped with glaring lights as he gets kissed by some cow in Hyogo, getting back his honor.

“It melts in your mouth,” he said. Although it isn’t the infamous Kobe Beef it’s still amazing. 

Osamu grinned at him and gave him more beef, telling him to enjoy as their mugs of beer get served. Akaashi thinks a vintage red wine would have been perfect, but there is nothing better than having a shared meal with the company he has right now if he's honest.

If he's really more honest, nothing is perfect than a meal shared with Miya Osamu, who has been giving him meat, telling him to eat more. Atsumu, Bokuto, and even Sakusa already complained at the lack of beef being served to them—"Samusamu, stop only feeding Akaashi!"

“Why are ya playin’ favorites, ‘Samu!”

The people who give you their food give you their heart.

Akaashi hit on a realization that maybe, Osamu is flirting with him, but at the same time, perhaps he was just being lovely, perhaps Osamu loves sharing his food. Regardless, why does he have to overthink when a whole meal is getting offered to him, and he's not talking about the beef.

The after-party lasted for about two hours, with most of the boys getting wasted, especially Kageyama, who took on Hinata's challenge. Everyone just got so competitive, and that includes Bokuto and Atsumu.

Hinata can outdrink all of them. He grew up so well.

"Hey, 'Tsumu, look at ya gettin' shit faced..." Osamu took many selfies as proof that he is the better-looking twin, although they are identical. Akaashi mentally agrees. He glanced at his wristwatch; it is almost 10 pm, he has to go back to Tokyo tomorrow by 10 am.

"I should be going," Akaashi declared. He heard Bokuto groaned, and Sakusa nodded at him.

"Where ya going?!" Osamu asked. Akaashi cannot tell him he's going back to his hotel because he wanted some coffee. He had a couple of drinks but did not go beyond having an alcohol flush, not shitfaced like Bokuto, who has his head on the table, and Atsumu, leaning on the wall, completely wasted. Sakusa just eyes them with disgust, while Hinata from the other table yells, "KANPAIIII!"

“I’ll grab some coffee,” Akaashi cannot seem to lie. Coffee is a great company.

"Let's go. I want some coffee too!" Before Akaashi could ask or even refuse, Osamu was already putting on his coat and cap.

"Hey 'Samuuuuu, where the heck are ya goin?!" Atsumu slurred, and his twin just replied to him with "shut yer trap, I'll be back!"

“Are they going to be okay?!” Akaashi asked when they have moved outside.

"They'd be fine. It's not the first time they got all wasted..." Osamu walked on his left, where the side of the road is

* * *

The autumn evening air is crisp, and as they walk, people give them a second glance, and Akaashi knows it's because Miya Osamu looks good in his black leather jacket, navy blue jeans, and black plain-toe boots.

“Ya don’t seem to be bothered by it...” Akaashi heard Osamu muttered

Akaashi turned to look at Osamu, confused, "Bothered by what?!"

"People are looking at you..." Osamu answered, but Akaashi got more confused.

“What do you mean? They’re looking at you.”

Osamu laughed, and that made Akaashi laugh too.

“Yer seriously clueless, but I get why people look at ya.”

“I get why people look at you too,” Akaashi smirked, “they look at you because you’re wearing a cap even though there is no sun!”

Osamu chortled, “this is a disguise! People ask me if I’m my ugly twin brother!”

“You look the same!” Akaashi pointed out. He lied because no matter how identical Atsumu and Osamu are, he finds the raven-haired more attractive.

There was comfortable silence as they walked to find a still open coffee shop, but Akaashi had already taken note of the family mart near the restaurant they went to just if there will be no open coffee shops. Both are not from Sendai, and it's funny how they just comfortably walked side by side looking for a cafe, without any fear of getting lost.

“I think they’re still open...” With the way the neon signs are lit up, the small cafe that was two blocks away from the Yakiniku, luck is on their side.

Osamu pushed the glass doors that chimed as they enter the place. The aroma of coffee beans welcomed them as well as the rustic interior. There were a few people inside, probably sobering up too. They settled at a wooden table for two right near the big window filled with different plants.

“Do you like coffee?!” Akaashi asked as they settle in their seats.

"I like everything I can put in my mouth," Osamu answered him while skimming through the coffee menu, pointing at the latte arts the café has to offer. Akaashi was scanning through it too. He's more interested in their wide selection of different blends of coffee.

"How about you, Akaashi-Kun. Do you like coffee?!" Osamu asked him, and although this isn't an official date, Akaashi was so glad to be asked if he likes coffee. He knows Osamu will listen and will geek out with him, he just knows.

“I love coffee because it is a warm hug and a great company,” he tried to sound not too excited. Osamu hummed in agreement.

"I like blonde roasts, y' know the light roasted ones, it tastes almost watery sometimes, but it has the most caffeine," Osamu shared. He is looking at Akaashi, who got so enthusiastic because, for once, someone shares the same knowledge as him.

"I don't prefer any roasts, I just wanted it to be fresh, but I guess I like dark roasts better..." Akaashi saw the guy across him nodding.

"Oh. Dark roasts are great with lunch food or savory food; it is great with onigiris."

Handsome with a sharp jawline, and he knows coffee. If someone would ask Akaashi what his ideal type, he would answer someone like Miya Osamu.

"You seem to know a lot about coffee..." Akaashi said, quite impressed.

"It's not like I built Onigiri Miya overnight, I had to work in food services, and coffee shops in Japan are always hiring, I was a barista," Osamu proudly shared, and Akaashi can't help but gape. It makes sense, Osamu must learn inventory, scheduling, food wastes, profits, and loss—all those can only be understood through experience.

Gorgeous and a man with a lot of experience. No wonder Miya Osamu stands 6ft tall, stomach in, broad chest out and chin up proudly—he is a responsible young man.

The server asked for their orders, they both ordered a freshly brewed Caffé Verona and nothing else.

“How romantic,” Osamu mumbled while Akaashi gave him a questioning look, “Verona is the Romeo and Juliet setting...”

"Oh...yeah, but it is a tragedy," Akaashi bit his tongue, stopping himself.

“I know that someone dies there,” Osamu crossed his beefy arms as he leans at the chair, letting Akaashi check him out.

"They died," Akaashi gulped. With the cafe's lighting, Osamu just looks ethereal.

“Morbid.”

"It is a tragedy, but Verona is still romantic, just like Paris."

"Or Sendai..." Osamu is staring at him, he wanted to ask what is romantic in Sendai, but he wonders if the man referred to them having an impromptu coffee date after a great meal and drinks. Suppose that is what made Sendai a city of romance.

Akaashi sneered, wondering why pretty-faced Osamu babbled about romance; it must be the alcohol, "Are you drunk?!"

"I only had one beer. I am not weak!" Osamu exclaimed Akaashi smiled at him.

"I forgot to say thank you for Onigiri Miya," Akaashi paused. He does not know why he's opening up and why he's so weak when it comes to that small smile playing on Osamu's lips.

"I enjoyed it in Kobe even though I was alone. I wasn't lonely..."

“Y’know how—“ Osamu got cut off by the arrival of two cups of freshly brewed Caffe Verona. They both said thanks to the server.

Akaashi drowned in the aroma of the coffee for some reason; it evoked love and affection. He closed his eyes as he lifted the cup close to his nose, smelling the freshly brewed coffee. He removed his fogged glasses, placing it on the table.

He took a sip, closing his eyes in full concentration. There is the rich dark cocoa. It is well-balanced, it is full-bodied, but there was no after taste.

It was smooth. He opened his eyes with Miya Osamu staring eyes all sparkling. Judging with how this brew left no tangy feel in his tongue, it has low acidity, but butterflies filled his stomach. The coffee did not cause it.

“This is love at first sip,” Osamu said as he sipped his cup without removing his eyes on Akaashi.

It has been a while since Akaashi was able to taste flavor notes. He was able to define the aroma and determine the acidity. He knows it's because right now, it wasn't coffee that gave him warmth. Coffee isn't the only thing that's keeping him company.

Akaashi Keiji knows, from now on, coffee isn't the only thing that would be keeping him up at night.

* * *

They came back to a more sobered up Atsumu and Bokuto, glaring at them with questioning looks.

Osamu shrugged at his twin brother.

“Where have ya been?!”

"Are ya, mom?!" Osamu hissed at him, "on that note, call her back! She said she keeps forgetting yer ugly face, and this is after I face-timed her."

The two of them almost forgot they have friends who might need to be taken care of back to the Yakiniku restaurant.

Looking around, Akaashi saw Hinata dragging a wasted Kageyama, and Tsukishima recording the whole situation.

"KAGEYAMA, YOU BETTER NOT THROW UP!"

“And it’s coming from Hinata!” Tsukishima stayed sober to witness his friends thrash themselves.

"Akaaashiii, I thought you're going?!" Bokuto asked him, well he wanted to, but he wanted to walk back with Osamu too. There was no better choice than to walk back and listen to the quieter Miya twin talk about the other twin's misadventures. Osamu asking him about his work felt so right—as if the guy is made to keep him intact.

“I had coffee with Miya-san,” Akaashi politely answered.

"C'mon Fukurodani Setter," Akaashi turned to look at Osamu, smirking at him, "Call me by my name."

"Miya is still part of your name, but okay Osamu..." It is not like he did not have fun, especially Osamu's stories about Atsumu's fans shipping weird stuff to their restaurant.

"Better," Osamu whispered to him. Akaashi did not notice how they were close. He felt Osamu's lips lightly touched his ears, electrifying him.

"Ya know what else is better?!" The man asked, "your number on my phone."

Akaashi snorted, and he could see how Osamu blushed in embarrassment, "That was not bad."

"It's a good pickup line—but I guess literature major people would know better," Osamu gave Akaashi his phone for the latter to type his number.

"It isn't about the pickup line. It depends on the person saying it," Akaashi stares directly to Osamu, who gladly tries to bury him in his gray pools. No matter how bad or overused the pickup line is with that face, Miya Osamu should know he could get away with anything, including Keiji's heart.

Now, he can tell Osamu is flirting with him, and so he flirts back.

Caffe Verona evoked love and affection in the guise of its full-bodied balanced blend with hints of chocolate. Akaashi did not have to put cream and sugar because the cup of coffee he shared with Osamu was sweet, and the after taste lingered. It will remain much much longer.

* * *

**< Remember when I told ya how a Tokyo branch was up for a review?>**

Ever since that night in Sendai, Akaashi and Osamu continued to keep in touch. Akaashi has been more frequently watching MSBY matches when held in Osaka, thank god for weekends and Shinkansen. He made time because he can, and he wants to.

It became their tradition to escape after-parties to get coffee and walk, regardless of harsh minus temperatures or the snowy roads' slush.

Osamu is a lot like Akaashi and a lot more different. They are both great listeners and honest, but Osamu is less tense because he keeps it simple, he thinks, but he keeps it simple, which is the opposite of Akaashi's thought process.

There are times when Akaashi gets silent, and Osamu just waits for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," Akaashi would apologize, and Osamu would smile at him "that's all good. I'll come to find ya, or I can get lost with ya!"

Whatever that means, Akaashi likes it way too much.

**< ARE YOU FINALLY OPENING A TOKYO BRANCH?!> **

One of the little things Akaashi discovered is, Osamu is new to him, but he is not afraid to know him. He is willing to be an open book—ready to be read.

**< WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!>**

**< yes, but I still have to find the best spot in the city.>**

**< But maybe the best spot is beside you>**

Akaashi chuckled because Osamu tends to butter him up with words, and as someone who loves words, he lets the guy smother him with the butter and cheese. Letting himself indulge.

**< Onigiri Miya beside me is ideal.>**

Osamu was typing, but Akaashi types faster, and sometimes he lives in the joy of shutting pretty-faced Osamu up.

**< Onigiri Miya beside our office is ideal>**

**< Yer killing me!>**

**< Were you about to say, the owner of the Onigiri Miya beside me is the most ideal, or somewhere along those lines?>**

**< I was thinking it...but ya said it> **

**< Tell me when you’ll come down here. Coffee is on me>**

They agreed to meet on a Saturday, or in Akaashi's exact words, "Let's meet again when the flowers bloom." The winter became too harsh, and also both their works were extra demanding. They never stopped texting, sending each other memes or cute animal photos, or Osamu asking Akaashi about Murakami's mountain hiking, if that's the author's niche.

Akaashi loves it when they send each other photos of the pink and purple skies or the starry nights. They leave it wordless, but it is clear that all they think about was each other under the same sky.

They met early spring again, at the coffee shop near Akaashi's former university.

Osamu took a picture of a path that was remarkably familiar to Akaashi. It was where he used to walk during spring because it is filled with flowers.

**< Go on this flower road and take a rest>**

Akaashi thought it was sweet because he has been exhausted, he's grateful for the coffee and Osamu Miya's texts. He's thankful for Osamu, for the man was a great solace.

**< Are you there?>**

The flowery path leads to the hole in the wall cafe he used to get coffee or where he used to "date." It is where he first realized that coffee could be bland, but nothing is worse than having no coffee at all.

A couple of cups later with Miya Osamu, Akaashi was introduced to a wide array of flavors and scent of the different coffees they tried and enjoyed. He was introduced to Osamu's other side, as he takes time to understand and define the beautiful man who has a deep passion for food.

**< I’m waiting for ya!>**

Osamu is a flirt, and it is annoying to Akaashi that he enjoys it, but Keiji can also flirt like a loving god. What scares him was the intensity he is awfully familiar with. The gravity was the same as his first love. The love he had for Bokuto was like a punch in the gut with the long-term effect, but it's something that can be cured. Meanwhile, what he is feeling right now is a mixture of light and breezy, it's like a perfect coffee cup on a Sunday morning while old songs play.

He found his perfect pair, his ideal blend. Miya Osamu, full-bodied rich in flavors—ever since that first sip of Caffe Verona on that one autumn night in Sendai, he got something to look forward to.

Like how he likes his coffee hot, Osamu is the very definition of hot. Akaashi's phone sometimes autocorrects the word hot to "Osamu," and he thinks it isn't wrong.

Today, the man just wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and a gray coat, leaning at the lone tree in front of the cafe. Akaashi can see how people look at Osamu like he's some street art. Basking in that mid-morning sun, natural light emphasizing the beauty of Miya Osamu—nature knows.

**< Stop the boy-next-door act>**

The text made the man look at Akaashi and humored him, "Uhh. I'm actually next door?!" Gesturing to the direction of the cafe's door.

Akaashi grinned at him, playfully, "you know what I meant, but good morning."

"Good morning, ya look cute," Osamu teased because Akaashi told him how he hates it when people call him cute.

Whenever Akaashi enters a coffee shop, he takes in the smell of coffee and decadent sweets. Then he looks around to look for a seat as he observes the interiors. Having to share a couple of cups with Osamu, Akaashi observed that the man likes to choose the chair near a window.

“It smells like old stuff,” Osamu muttered.

The café smells like coffee and wood. Akaashi realized the place was revamped—it was not the hip uni café he had known. It has the vintage romantic feel, with antique ornaments and floral wallpaper, mahogany wood tables with Victorian couches.

"Hey, look, they have books!" Osamu exclaimed when they passed by a bookcase, "but ya probably read most of them...also I want to have yer full attention!"

"You don't need to worry about that. You always have my full attention!" Akaashi just refuses to back down on the smooth-tongued gorgeous man. He flirts like a love god, and Osamu knows that.

As usual, Osamu chose the seat next to the window, where they can have a full view of the outside.

"Is it because you want to judge people silently?!" Akaashi asked, and Osamu understood even though the question was incomplete.

“Like a reset button. I look out to reset,” Osamu answered.

Unfazed, Osamu read on the café's menu, and Akaashi mirrored the action. He did not follow through; usually, he's ready with a great come back or an opinion, but he knows something about resetting.

Akaashi resets with coffee or a scream when things get overwhelming, like when he got benched that one time, it could be that type of reset, and it could be different.

The El Salvador blend is still on the menu, and Akaashi wanted to try again to see if there will be a difference. Although he knows there will be.

“Isn’t this where you had a date with a guy who called you cute?!” Osamu asked.

"Funny how again I'm on a date with a guy who called me cu—"Akaashi bit his tongue when the sudden realization hit.

Osamu winks at him, "Gotcha!"

"So, this is a date...huh?!" teased the guy, and by now, Akaashi's face is red behind the menu.

"I'm glad," Osamu whispered in pure sincerity while leaning on the chair with legs crossed.

"Oh well. It's not our usual after-party escape," Akaashi cleared the lump in his throat, but the beatings of his heart were deafening, and Osamu is just relaxed, too relaxed.

“Our.” Osamu muttered, “I like it.”

 _I like you_ , Akaashi's mind screamed. He is thinking of ways to deal with the sweet talker in front of him. He likes it so much it's driving him insane.

There are four ways to fight Osamu right now.

A. flirt back. Stay aggressive, even though the rival is god's favorite.

B. Dismiss. Miya Osamu will indeed find you lost in thoughts, and that is okay.

C. Say you like him to shut him up.

D. Say you like him but if he laughs at you, tell him it is a prank. Then proceed to call him a moron

_B. Dismiss. Osamu promised he will get lost with your thoughts. And that is okay._

The El Salvador coffee aroma whiffed in the air, and once again, coffee saved him. They thanked the server, who wished them a great time.

The mid-morning spring light illuminated the place, making Akaashi's feelings run ablaze because Osamu was dazzling under the morning sun's natural glow.

He needed that reset, closing his eyes to take a deep inhale of the El Salvador blend's aromatic goodness—it gave off vibrance. It is vivid like how he feels, like how he has been feeling ever since that first sip of Caffe Verona in Sendai.

Taking a slurp to have his palate be covered with the blend, and Akaashi can only taste and think about the distinct red berries hint.

As always, he will open his eyes to Osamu, watching him closely with fondness. His glasses get foggy, but he can feel the weight on those stares, and like clockwork, Osamu would take his first sip.

“Ya know what my favorite time of the day was?!” placing the cup on the table, Osamu asked.

“Once you start eating, you told me...” Akaashi deadpanned, “was?”

"8 seconds," Osamu mumbled, voicing out a distant thought. Keiji did not have to reply, but he wanted to wander with him, "To be honest with you, you were annoying, and I hated that full eight seconds when you serve."

"It takes you eight seconds to smell and sip great coffee. You blush when you locate the distinct flavor, your lips smile, and your eyes smile too," Osamu's lips twitched; he's nervous. Akaashi could tell, and he's as nervous as he is.

"I never thought the eight seconds that ya take to taste your coffee would be my most favorite time, but the time I start eating comes a close second."

Osamu did not give him a choice to ascend from the light gray pools, inescapable. He tried to look for the playful glint in the man's eyes. There was nothing, just the natural look of a person in love. A love directed to him, but Osamu is not waiting to be rewarded. Miya Osamu is demanding it.

Akaashi loved words, but he was rendered speechless right now, "I—" Osamu reached for his hand, gently squeezing it, "In case it isn't obvious, I like yah more than food."

All this time, Akaashi only thought about him getting struck by Miya Osamu's beauty, body, and mind. Osamu as a whole. He never thought about how the man looks at him. He swayed in his adoration and went with the flow. Maybe he was just that selfish.

No. He was just in love, maybe more than how much he thinks he is.

"That's nice. I like you more than a freshly brewed coffee in the morning too. Although your Onigiri comes before you..."

Osamu reached out for his hands, slotting their fingers together, thumb brushing his skin, “I never thought I’d hate some food.” Akaashi heard him muttered. 

"Liar. You will never hate food," Akaashi caressed the back of Osamu's hand as if memorizing it. The latter looked out of the window averting his gaze, the street was empty, but they can see how the leaves of the trees dance to the wind's tune.

"I needed a reset, so I know it's real," Osamu sounded so shy, "to know you're real." That is why he chooses the window seat because Akaashi is too beautiful to be real.

"Miya-san, you're saying some romantic lines, what book did you read last night?!"

“C’mon, do your worst!!”

For some, it might very anti-climactic of them to confess while they were having coffee, but maybe they were built to be this, fundamentally mundane but in love. Typical, but they are in love. Like a coffee, simple, just a staple black drink that is a norm for everyone's lives, but it can get you going, giving you a warm hug. It is a companion.

It was just so natural for them to hold hands and walk on that flower road, Osamu pocketing their clasped hands because of the sudden chill, according to him, it’s for the sake of cliché. 

They were talking about stupid things, bickering. "But have you found a spot yet?!" Akaashi asked; Osamu came to Tokyo for the business, not pleasure. Onigiri Miya's expansion was expected when everyone talks about it on the internet, always included in bloggers' food guides. Lately, Atsumu's interviews will always have a question about Onigiri Miya.

“That was done a month ago, I was looking for a different kind of spot now,” Osamu told him as they stopped to sit on a bench.

“Huh?!”

"Spot as in an apartment...This Tokyo branch will be the biggest...I meant I will be needed here more often..." It is rare to see Osamu seemed baffled, especially when it comes to his business.

Akaashi just stared at him, squinting his eyes as he observes the man quietly, “Are you moving here out of impulse?!”

“No,” Osamu exclaimed, “I’m moving here out of love, those are two different things!”

“Ha! You sounded like Atsumu-san!”

"Ew. Just so ya know, I am deeply offended."

There was a comfortable silence after their chuckles died down, and like a thunderbolt struck Akaashi to realize Osamu said, love, then he almost broke his neck when he faced the man again.

With the face of surprise and disbelief, Akaashi's eyes widened. Osamu clicked his tongue, "damn right! now ya realize yer power to me."

Now, it was vivid and vibrant, like splashes of bright colors washed over them, and that was made known when Keiji pulled Osamu into a kiss. Like how Akaashi tasted his coffee when their lips touched, he smelled Osamu, whose scent was nutty, lightly sweet, and earthy. The first second Osamu was unresponsive until Akaashi bit into him, slithering his tongue to discover more flavors. He can still taste the coffee, berries, and vanilla. It was sweet. This is what loves tastes like. He thinks even their lips molded perfectly connected like steamed hot milk and espresso. Osamu's lips are velvety, soothing the balance in everything that is of Keiji.

Their first kiss happened while sitting on a wooden park bench, under a Sakura tree where romance was at its peak. Before Keiji could part from Osamu's lips, the latter pulled him closer, wrapping his strong arms around, deepening the kiss, wanting more. _If you eat just one bite of something when you’re really hungry, it only makes you hungrier._

Their breaths ragged, "yer crazy." For someone who has always been proper, Akaashi threw caution to the spring's chilly wind to have a taste of Osamu in public, in broad daylight, "know that I love you." He is crazy enough to say it first. Cupping Osamu's gorgeous face is a privilege. Seeing him all lovestruck caused by an after-coffee kiss is Keiji's God-given right.

"C'mon, don't be shy," Akaashi taunted, "say it back, Myaasam."

Osamu took his hands, kissing his fingers, softly, gently, "You should know that I love you more. And I was just thinking about how I want all my meals to be shared with you."

The coffee was only a part of the reason for the tremors of his nerves ever since that night in Sendai, Akaashi lied when he said Osamu is only next to onigiri in his favorite list of things. He takes the spot because he gives warm hugs, he is a great companion, and he loves Akaashi Keiji.

There it is the perfect blend, as much as coffee goes stale every after thirty minutes, this will always remain—the love they've built through their unusual coffee "dates" in the evening to know each other's core will be flavor-locked. The love they have established through knowing, they might’ve tried a lot of blends before, but both have forgotten how a coffee would taste like without each other’s company.

It took them that first sip, and one coffee cup at a time to find someone they will nourish dearly, repeatedly, constantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ship week debut~It’s fun, might fuck around and join more.


End file.
